So This is Christmas (A X-Over One-shot of SYOCs)
by ObieSenpai
Summary: Four different one-shots in one, from four different SYOCs. A Merry Christmas to authors that I have loved and will love soon. None of the stories featured are mine, and the authors have been credited inside.


**Eight years ago, when I was in sixth grade, while I was being my cringy ass sixth grade self and was looking at Silver the Hedgehog X Blaze the Cat fanart (I blame it on puberty) I stumbled on FanFiction dot net. At the time, I had no idea how much impact it would have on me as I grew up then onward.**

 **Now before you leave, let me explain what this is, and yes, I will be getting to the story (or stories I guess) soon, but read this and be patients for a second. What this is is basically a christmas present to anyone who wishes to read, but particularly for a group of writers who kept me going. However, I think most of the authors who I liked from middle school, and in fact from high school, are, well, gone, so it will be newer authors or ones with recent stories. This is also going to be me explaining stuff, since I honestly have no idea if I will meet any of these awesome people, as in communicate in something that isn't fanfiction.**

 **So to start, I want to give my backstory (don't worry, it's not tragic).**

 **I was born in Oceanside, California. At age 3, I was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome, which for those who don't know is a genetic condition labeled under the Autism Spectrum, and is known for genius intelligence but crippling social awkwardness (giving a massive generalized description). Not only was I bullied in Elementary School, but I was tricked into bullying others. The only thing I really knew was that I was a huge fan of DC comics and Sonic the Hedgehog, and I also did sports.**

 **In middle school though (where I live middle school starts in sixth grade), three major things happened. One, I started wrestling, two, I found fanfiction, and three, I started watching anime. Before I get to fanfiction, I want to explain how major wrestling and anime was to me. I have wrestled from sixth to twelfth grade, so in middle school and high school. To me, and this is going to sound cliche as hell, but wrestling wasn't just a sport or a martial art (I don't care what you say, wrestling is as much of a martial art as karate!), it was where I found my second family. I mean literally, before every tournament, all of us guys would choose a mat, and after we arm up, we would just lay down in a circle, kind of snuggling in a way and telling each other how much we all love each other. Some of us would try and jump our coach, and me being a more towards the heavy weights (I am like 6'2 and weigh 215 lb now), the smaller, five foot tall 100 lb. people would all try to jump me, and then run when I got into a stance. It was awesome, and it was one of the first times I had fun.**

 **Anime was another defining moment in my earlier days. It led me to make an incredible friendship with many people, meet my best friend, and when I would get into college, meet my girlfriend and the love of my life. I remember one of my friends recommended I watch an anime called Baka No Test. And that was my first anime. Soon I bled into many other anime, from My Hero Academia to Attack on Titan, from Your Lie in April to Madoka Magica, from Tasha the Evil to Norigami. Ironically, it would be that same best friend that would get me into my favorite game of all time, Dungeons and Dragons, and into my favorite web series of all time Critical Role. I then met my girlfriend, the love of my life, during a potluck for my former college's anime club's potluck. A year later she is going to bring her family down to meet mine for Christmas, and then I will be taking her to Hawaii.**

 **Now for Fanfiction! I started with reading a SilvAze fanfiction that was corny as shit, but I loved it. I then searched for more fanfics like it, and then more, and more. I then made an account (not this one) where I started making Sonic fanfictions. It wouldn't be until three years later when I came across my first SYOC. It was a RWBY fanfic, and it was really good while it lasted. It got me thinking that I wanted to try the same thing, but I felt that, for some reason, I had to start over.**

 **So 0B13 was born, to which I would change to ObieSenpai.**

 **Many SYOCs passed by over the years. None of these years I felt the need to do a christmas present, until now.**

 **Around last year, I decided that college wasn't really fit for me, since I didn't know what I wanted to do. I felt like I need a higher purpose. I needed to do more. I needed to see the world, and try to be a hero.**

 **So I enlisted into the US Navy.**

 **In January 15, I will be shipping to boot camp, which will last for 7-9 weeks. Afterwards I will be going to Navy School for about a year and a half, then I'll be on a boat.**

 **Do NOT worry, this is NOT a last goodbye, more like a notice that I will be on leave. During boot camp I will have very limited contact with the outside world. I get a landline phone to call home and I can send and receive letters. Afterwards, while I am in the Navy school, I will be able to use internet again, which means back to Fanfiction! To which I will let everyone know when I came back.**

 **Point is, I want to give these few awesome authors here a Christmas present, to know that I appreciate there stories, with a little story for each.**

 **So, here we go.**

 **The following scenes will be from the universe listed here:**

 _ **How Far We Have Fallen - YoungJusticeFanGirls**_

 _ **Troubled Days: Bronze - FireFoxDriver**_

 _ **In the Ashes of War - chronoman**_

 _ **My Hero Academia: Generation Z - HotPinkMonster**_

 **They will be mainly be showcasing my oc in them, but they will have "hypothetical" situations when Christmas began there. Some will be romance, some will be hurt/comfort, and some might be funny. Point is, I wanted to show my appreciation for the stories, by writing fanfics for the stories! Sounds cool right!? Hopefully the mods don't give me shit about it. I want this to be a nice, early Christmas surprise. I would post it on Christmas, but I think many of you have plans, so instead, close to christmas.**

 **Anyway, let's get going! Here we go!**

* * *

 **How Far We Have Fallen  
I Wanted to Cry.**

Carla O'Connell gulped as she walked down the snow covered streets. The Light of Justice might've been disbanded weeks, even months ago, but Team Alpha still went through shit and a half, and things have changed drastically. Keeping her head on a swivel was necessary now, lest she be kidnapped again.

'And poisoned yet again, no doubt.' Carla thought. That debacle was tough on everyone, though if there was one person she could think of that it was tougher on, it might've been…

"Roman?"

Her formerly redheaded teammate, now his head dyed to black, had his back facing her. She knew she was going to meet him, he sent her a note to meet her there. The timing couldn't have been worse, it was Christmas Day, and she had just received a necklace from Jack. About a month ago Carla and Jack began dating, probably when they both asked each other to kiss one afternoon, at the same time. Carla hated being socially awkward, but it seemed Jack was about as nervous as she was, which in a way helped calm her nerves.

However, meeting her hot-headed, and now killer-instinctual Roman Polaris here has her shaking internally.

She heard a grunt from the teen. "...Carla."

"What is this meeting about, Polaris?" Carla asked, crossing her arms. This made Roman grunt again, but this time in amusement, causing the druid to raise an eyebrow.

"Always straight to the point. One of the things I've liked about you, Carla." The boy turned around. "...It's Christmas."

"That it is." Carla said. "No one got you a gift."

"I heard." Roman said. Carla couldn't see his face. "...It isn't fair."

"Hm?" Carla raised an eyebrow.

"When we were both injected with the toxin," Roman began explaining. "You were slowly dying, but I got stronger."

"..." Carla was trying to analyze Roman, trying to see what happened.

"However, if I could, I wished our fates were reversed."

This time, Carla's head tilted. "You wished that I got stronger and you were dying? Doesn't sound very Roman to me."

"Ironic, I know." She could hear him growl. He sounded angry, though it didn't seem like he was angry at her. "You know, everytime I get new powers my personality warps." He made fists and clenched them. "First time, I lost the ability to calm down. I was always angry, I could be happy and angry or sad and angry, but I was always angry." He looked away from Carla. "This time, I lost the ability to cry."

Carla simply kept staring at him, but internally she had to empathize with the teen. She was there when his situation was described to him. He felt scared, she could hear the fear in his voice.

She can hear the same fear.

"When Travis told us that he was the mole, I wanted to cry." Roman revealed. "He...He was my best friend." Carla finally recognized what Roman was doing, ranting. He probably wanted to vent, but why to her? "And you know what I did instead? I clocked him. Straight to the floor." He looked at Carla. "I wanted to kill my best friend."

Carla was shocked. He wanted to kill the blind empath? Just because he was the mole.

"Th-That's not all. When I attacked Chip, hospitalized him, and Julia told me that I was n-no hero, I wanted to cry." He looked down. "A-And when Avi took an explosion to the face, and I saw his body, I wanted to cry. But I couldn't."

Carla still stayed silent.

"Why?" Roman looked at the palm of his hands. "Why did you became ill, and I got these powers I didn't even want? Why did you get the man you loved, but I broke the heart of the woman I loved? Why did you became a her, but I-" Roman then looked at Carla, rage in his eyes. "Why did I become a villain!?"

Carla's eyes widened at his statement. He thought that he was a villain? He did become a massive asshole, but he wasn't a villain. Everyone might hate his guts now, but he was still on their side. And they were heroes right?

She didn't notice him looking at his hands.

"You know what?" He asked. "If I am a villain, th-then I...I don't deserve to live." Acid began to secrete from his hands, and he began to slowly raise them to his face.

Almost reflexively, Carla thrusted her hands foward. "Seniv, dnib mih!" Green vines burst from the ground, entangling Roman and upright restraining him, to which he was trying to free himself.

"No! Carla! Let me go! I deserve to die!"

At those words, Carla sprinted towards Roman, diving towards him.

"If your going to fight me, fight me fair! And kill me!"

Carla then wrapped her arms around him, dug her head into his should, bringing him into a hug. A hug that was tighter than the hugs she gives Jack, a hug a mother gives her child if she thinks she'll lose him.

Carla then began crying into his shoulder.

Her brain and heart were at war with each other. Her brain was telling her to cease this mess, that he is a monster and he got what he deserved based on what he has done, but her heart was screaming at her to hug him tighter. Carla had no idea what to do.

"Carla?" Roman stared at her. "Carla...I...I…" Roman began growling. "I...I CAN'T CRY!" He shouted angrily.

"R-Roman…" Carla continued sobbing. "I-I-I'm so sorry. You don't d-d-d-deserve to die. Y-You are a hero. Yes, the t-toxin may have warped your p-personailty, but you will a-always be Roman P-Polaris. You will always be Blaze, or Hazard, or w-whatever name your going by, and you w-will always be a h-h-hero!"

Roman stared at her, still seething. He wanted to cry. He would give anything to cry.

Carla began digging through her potion pouch, and she dug out two potions. One was purple, and one was icy blue. She uncorked the purple one. "H-Here, drink this." Still sniffling, Carla allowed Roman to drink the potion.

Almost immediately, the red around Roman's peripherals dulled, and he no matter what, he couldn't yell. In fact, he didn't feel angry.

"Now this." Carla uncorked the blue potion, and allowed Roman to drink it. Within seconds, Roman felt a strange feeling, and his eyes began to water.

After sniffling a couple of times, Roman began sobbing, tears falling from his eyes.

"The first potion suppresses aggression in anyone who drinks it." Carla said. "The second forces someone to cry. No noe gave you any Christmas gifts, so" Carla made the binding vines drop from Roman, and watch him drop to the floor crying, "Merry Christmas."

"...T-Thank you…" Was all Roman could say.

* * *

 **Troubled Days: Bronze**

 **Second Place**

It was Christmas Day in Hacenda. Pokemorphs were celebrating everywhere in the Vexal Kingdom, and all the other Kingdoms as well. Everyone was happy, as the Season's Traditions filled the air.

Well, most people were happy. An Infernape certainly wasn't.

Yajima Sozen was in the gym, beating the shit out of a punching bag using Close Combat. He's been trying to use it over and over again, trying to get the one scene out of his head.

 _Yajima rolled onto the floor, shattering that damn shield again. Goldilocks is clearly exhausted, hell he's barely standing. Yajima was finding it tough to stand too. Freckles was already knocked out, but he managed to kick Rust Bucket's ass before moving on to Goldilocks. His Osia was blazing, his hair a pillar of flame._

" _...Grrrr…" Yajima groaned as he stood up. "Grrr...Come here!"_

 _He charged fowards, smacking the shield and shattering it. He then attempted to throw a punch afterward, but when he was in melee range,_

" _Sacred Sword!"_

 _He got smacked by the Aegislash, and the world went dark._

 _When he woke up, he was told by Freckles that he needed to attend the awards ceremony, they got second place._

Yajima began yelling, trying to punch faster than before, not realizing he was eviscerating the punching bag. When he was done, the punching bag was more like a pile of shreds.

Yajims cursed himself. Heading towards the closet and getting the broom and dust pan.

When he finished cleaning up, he noticed Freckles was walking up to him.

"What in the world are you doing!?" Asteria scolded him. "It's Christmas Yajima! Everyone's wondering where you are!"

Yajima only snorted. "I have no time to deal with Christmas. I clearly need to train harder."

Asteria sighed. "Are you still hung up about that medal?" Asteria asked. Yajima's silence only confirmed her suspicions. "I thought so. Alright, sit down."

"The hell do you think your talking to!?"

"I said sit down!" Asteria pushed the Infernape down onto the floor. He tried to resist, but he was weaker than before, and was surprised at how easily the Ninetales pushed him. Asteria simply sighed. "If you keep punishing yourself like that, you'll only get weaker."

"No one got anything done while staying in their comfort zone." Yajima said. "Besides, I told you, I need to be the absolute best, if I can't be the absolute best, then I can't save my kingdom."

Asteria could only stare at the Infernape. He must be the only guy in the world that would be this angry at a second place. He never wavers from his one goal, to be the best. In a way, it's what made her crush on the Infernape so hard.

Asteria read that Infernapes were one of the most competitive species. Very goal oriented, they made up some of the best fighters in Hacenda, but they don't take losses easily.

Yajima was like that, but on steroids.

She sighed. "You are a fucking idiot you know."

Yajima chuckled. "Fuck you."

Asteria smiled. "It's okay though. I love idiots."

"Hmm?" Yajima was too tired to really process what Asteria said fully, but he could see that her cheeks were flushed. "Hey Freckles, your cheeks are burning. Do you have a fever or something?"

Asteria's blush deepend, and she sighed even deeper.

"I swear if you tried to get me while sick I'm going to kick your a-"

Yajima's sentence was cut off when Asteria leaned in, pressing her lips against his. Shock paralyzed the young man, but his exhaustion coerced him to press back and complete the kiss. After a moment, the two separated, blushes on their faces.

"...You know," Asteria said. "You'll always be a champion in my book."

"...Yeah?" Yajima smirked.

"Yeah." Asteria kissed the Infernape one more time. "My champion."

* * *

 **In the Ashes of War**

 **Christmas Case**

This is all so stupid.

Mono Chrome was currently in the snow covered streets of Vale, heading to the shopping district, being followed by the laughing Ilios Sand and the concerned Amid Valroya, a list of names and items in hand.

About a few hours ago, she lost a bet to the stupid Insect Faunus, which only made her even angrier since the insect has half a brain to even think that Oro and Lynae would even last a second in a relationship, and then when they turned the corner, the two were kissing for a long time.

That damn merchant is so fucking stupid.

So now she has to do everyone's christmas shopping that day, while being followed by Illios and Amid (because, for what he said, she owes him a favor) as she tried to deal with all the damn merchants.

All while wearing an incredibly embarrassing "sexy" santa girl outfit.

Mono felt naked just walking around, even more so when some smart ass decides that it's okay to whistle at her or try and flirt with her.

She is going to crush that cockroach when this is over.

As she finished with the first merchant, she glared over at the chuckling Ilios. Thankfully, it seems that Amid was giving the insect an earful. That insect better be knowing his place.

Halfway through the list, the three decided to stop by a coffee shop and take a seat. Illios ordered three "peppermint mochas," and placed two of them in front of the two girls.

"Doing good so far, Santa girl!" Ilios smirked at Mono, earning a glare from her.

' _Fuck you Sand.'_ Mono bluntly said. ' _Next time we are sparring you are getting your ass kicked.'_

"Oh no doubt." Ilios only chuckled afterward.

"In all respect, are you okay Mono?" Amid asked, observing the costume.

The costume consists of two pieces, a skirt and a strapless crop top, both in santa girl fashion. Mono then had black and grey striped leggings, her combat boots, as well as a santa hat on top of her head.

' _I'm not going to let this costume get to me.'_ Mono explained. ' _But I admit, I will be burning this outfit after I am done with this stupid bet.'_

Amid nodded, smiling knowing that the crude outfit is going to be disposed of.

"Anyway, speaking normally, what is your guy's favorite christmas carol?" Ilios asked. "Personally mine's All I Want for Christmas."

' _How am I not surprised.'_ Mono sarcastically replied. ' _I have always like Carol of the Bells. It fits more my style.'_

"Goth?"

' _Fuck you.'_

Ilios only laughed it off.

"Uh, I haven't listened to many carols." Amid frowned a bit.

"No worries Amid. I happen to know of a band of travelling bards who are carolling in town today." Ilios smiled. "You can check it out. It is in about half an hour."

' _We have at least two hours of christmas shopping left.'_ Mono replied.

"I know." Ilios smirked, which only made Mono and Amid groan.

* * *

 **My Hero Academia: Generation Z**

 **A Magical Christmas**

"Wow, Tejina-san!" Kenio exclaimed, happily excited as he, and the rest of Class 1-A sat down in the massive auditorium for the massive casino, the Kibishi Sebun. "How in the world did you manage to get the whole entirety of Class 1-A tickets to the Amazing Kado?"

"Well, if you must ask mate," Jigoku smirked confidently, beginning his lie. "My family has been big fans of Kado, since we share the same last name. And they could afford 20 tickets to her show."

"That's a bit strange, Tejina-san." Akaname stated. "You'd think a family would want to just go with you you know?"

"They wanted me to be with my friends." Jigoku chuckled. "And they are nice. Just sit back and enjoy the show mate." The devil-boy sat down, mentally exhaling. He has never been so nervous in his life. This was all a bad idea. But she wanted to give a christmas present to all twenty of them, and practically forced it upon them by sending out those three to hand them out. Their cover story was worse. His uncle and cousins, really? He felt weird when Koji told him that he had very hot cousins, and he may be related to Asuna.

Despite how hot Asuna-chan is, he does not want to be related in any way shape or form to a girl who encases people inside trees.

Welp, all he could do was sit back, and let her do all the work.

Soon, the lights all dimmed, and soon, Carol of the Bells began playing. The lights dancings around, until they focused on one female figure. The figure then picked up a blanket and brought it up above her. When the blanket dropped, a tiger in a cage was there, and the female figure disappeared.

Before anyone could clap, a cloud of smoke burst, and after it cleared, the figure appeared again.

1-A were amazed at what just happened, well, all except one. Jigoku knew exactly how the figure did those tricks. Not that he was going to tell. Afterall, magicians never tell a secret.

The figure then picked up a water bottle and opened it. After showing the bottle, she lit a match and dropped into the wine. A pillar of flame rose from the bottle, lasting a few seconds, then disappearing, aweing the audience. She then held the bottle upside down. No liquid spilled onto the floor.

"B-But water isn't flammable." Akaname muttered.

The figure then brought out a balloon, and began blowing it. After showing it to everyone, she popped it, and out came a dove.

As the magic show went on and on Jigoku looked on at his classmates. They were all awed at the performance she was putting on. This made him chuckle and ease up.

' _Merry Christmas mates,'_ Jigoku thought, then looking back at the stage, a warm smile on his face. ' _And Merry Christmas, mother.'_

* * *

 **Whew, that was a lot. I hope you guys like it.**

 **I hope this guy is okay. And I hope I did well.**

 **Feel free to read all four stories, even if you have no idea what is going on. And hopefully you'll start reading these stories, if you want that is.**

 **Again, thank you to YoungJusticeFanGirls, FireFoxDriver, chronoman, and HotPinkMonster for the amazing stories you guys have, and to all, have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
